Somewhere Only We Know
This is Tundra's fan fiction. Please respect it. Do not edit anything besides grammar issues. Thank you, enjoy~ The orange SkyWing swooped just an inch above the glittering ocean, sweeping her talons and tail in it. He spun, water droplets flinging everywhere. His yellow eyes closed, submerging under. After a second, he flung himself out of the water, rising higher and higher into the sky. His wings spread as wide as possible. He closed his eyes, then fell, smiling loosely. He went to spread out his wings to stop the fall, but... They weren't there... In horror, he turned his head, seeing his wings melting off. Orange dripped from his back. He screamed, but there was no sound. The rocky ground was close... 3... 2... Yellow eyes snapped open. The SkyWing's head quickly perked up. He looked at his back, sighing in relief as he saw his wings still there. "ANOTHER nightmare?!" Snapped a burgundy SkyWing. He was big and scarred. "These... Things need to stop." "I'm sorry..." Mumbled the creamy orange SkyWing. "I'm being serious Kuzko. Dragons are starting to think something's wrong with you." He sighed, and let out a loose breath. "Just... At least try." His deep, chocolate brown eyes told a lot. Something is wrong with me... "Okay... I'll try. Thanks for the reminder, Redclaw." "That's better." He started heading towards the door, scrunching his huge wings in. He was almost too big for the door. Suddenly, his large head turned, and he said, "If this keeps happening... You will be sent in the arena." After that, he kept on walking. Kuzko sighed, rubbing his face with his talons. "These dragons... I tell ya..." He yawned, then slowly rested his head on the ground again. The humongous horn blew. Kuzko jumped up like a cat, his back arched. He breathed heavily, his eyes slits. He sighed. Man, I sigh a lot, don't I... "Well, another day." He stepped outside, red pools of sunlight near his feet. The sun has risen, warm and big. The orange SkyWing squinted and saw the silhouettes of dragons flying towards the large arena. "Another battle..." Kuzko frowned. He slowly spread out his wings, feeling strange from last nights nightmare. He gulped uneasily, then took a leap from the ground, bursting upwards. He went at a slow pace, constantly checking if his wings were still there. When he finally entered the arena, he searched for a place to sit. It was almost impossible to find a seat in here. After five minutes of searching, he finally found a seat. He quickly sat down, blinking his eyes. The SkyWing next to him had honey scales, with green eyes. Her eyes had pretty flecks of gold in them. She glanced at him, noticing his stare. When Kuzko looked away, she smiled and looked up at the queen. "Welcome to my THRILLING arena!!!" Scarlet announced. She faked a grin, and threw some treasure down at the audience. Loud cheers were heard. "Today, we will have a SeaWing fight my little champion!" Kuzko frowned. "Stupid queen..." He whispered to himself. The same SkyWing next to him tapped his shoulder and nodded. He tilted his head then shrugged. Soon, a crusty SeaWing was pulled into the arena. She looked scared... And weak. Her ribs could be seen. Her sea-foam eyes didn't look right at all. Heavy bags could be seen under them. Her strips started to glow weakly, and she let out a rattled cough. Next, a brilliant red/orange SkyWing entered the arena. Her eyes held a story of deaths. They were bright blue. She had tattoos like blood. Gold veins weaved in her wing membrane could be seen as the golden sun shone through them. Her head was held high as she strutted out in the arena. "This isn't fair..." Kuzko said, the honey SkyWing next to him agreeing again. Still, she said no words. "Hm..." The announcer dragon flew into sight, above the two dragons about to murder each other. "On the left side, we have Seafoam of the SeaWings!" The SeaWing gave a weak look to the SkyWing. The crowd made no noise. "Eh... And on the right, we have PERIL of the SkyWings!!!" The crowd cheered loudly. Some dragons even threw treasure at her. Peril grinned, and got in a running position. "Claws up, teeth ready... FIGHT!" The announcer dragon flew up near the queen. The SeaWing started running away, clawing on the walls. Peril chased after her, her claws sizzling. "Are you going to FIGHT me?!" Peril roared, pouncing. The SeaWing cowered, spreading her wings over her head. Peril burned right through her wings, stabbing her talons through the SeaWing's chest. Kuzko covered his eyes, then covered the eyes of the SkyWing sitting next to him. Both of them cringed. "Aaaaand, Peril is the winner!" The announcer made sure to stay away from her. Peril bowed, and exited the arena. Man, did Kuzko hate Peril. "I hope you ENJOYED the fight, my fellow SkyWing's!" Once again, Scarlet faked a smile, and walked away. Tons of red, orange, and gold whipped pass Kuzko. He waited for the dragons to exit. The honey scaled dragon next to him stayed there. She must have been waiting for a clearing too. As most dragons left, he took to the sky. The dragon that sat next to him followed. "What's the matter? Are you following me?" She only nodded, blinking. Her eyes really were pretty... Kuzko shrugged, and landed on the stone pathway, his claws clicking on the rock. She landed next to him. "Can you speak?" She shook her head no. "Why?" He asked, very confused. She opened her mouth. To his surprise... She had no tongue. He wished she could tell him why. "Hey, wanna see something?" He smiled. She nodded quickly with excitement in her eyes. He took her talon and started to run. She grinned, being dragged along. As they got farther and farther, he finally stopped. A curtain of flowers and moss was in front of the two. "Ready?" He opened the curtains, revealing the most beautiful sight in the world. THIS IS A WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing)